Titans begining
by Adder007
Summary: The begining of the Teen titans, and just how they ended up together in a giant 10 story T.
1. ch1

Hi. This is my first attempt at a fanfic of this type, so bear with me. This is based mostly on the Teen titans now airing on Cartoon network, but also has elements and references from the original comics series back in the 80's. Note that this is rated PG-13 due to violence and some situations that involve non-sexual nudity in future chapters. I warned you. So anywho, I don't own Teen titans, etc., and lets get on with it already. Please RR and enjoy

Titans beginning

Aside from a few clouds to obscure the moon, it was a relatively clear night. Had anyone in San Francisco looked up, they would have seen the silhouette of a young girl on top of one of the skyscrapers. From her perch, she looked over the city with mild interest. This was the place her mother had come from, and that being her better half, she felt somewhat of a sense of belonging. Not that she really belonged anywhere. Anyone who saw her would immediately know that something was not normal. For one thing, her skin was a light gray color instead of the normal fleshy pink from this part of the world. That, combined with the purple hair and the chakra gem on her forehead, gave her the image of a Goth who was taking things way too seriously. The girl known as Raven contemplated what she was to do next. Unfortunately, her birth had been a curse on this world, no matter how much she wanted to forget it. However, she felt some sense of responsibility as to what was going to happen. She had decided that there was no way she could face this alone. Even if she did dislike the company of others, she knew there was no way she could face him alone…after what he'd done to Azerath. As a scream echoed from a nearby alleyway, she decided that even if they didn't succeed, this city could use some cleaning up anyway.

In a dark alley in the depths of San Francisco, the woman screamed as the thug advanced on her with a crowbar. "Alrighty, I see you've got a purse, and I also see you've got a pretty hot body. I suggest you hand over the purse, or I'm gonna have to help my self to both your purse and your body!" As the thug advance, the woman noticed the silhouette of a very large human behind the thug. The fact that one of its eyes was glowing red wasn't reassuring, and she assumed that this was yet another mugger and screamed even louder. To her surprise however, the thug dropped the crowbar and let out a strangled gasp as what looked like a very large metal gauntlet clamped around his neck and lifted him up off the ground. "I don't like your suggestions." A low voice with a slightly African-American accent growled. With barely any effort, the thug found himself flying through the air to land in a half full trash dumpster. "Booyah…" the giant figure said to himself, and then looked towards the woman who had been backed against the wall. "You alright miss?"

She was about to nod when the moon came out from behind a cloud. The pale light reflected off of metal plates that seemed to be part of the giant's body, and revealed a hard dark face that was encased part way by metal. The glowing red eye was emotionless, and a slight whirring of servos could be heard as he reached out to help her up. "G…Get away!" she screamed, ignoring the hand and running towards the street at the end of the alley. The cyborg made no move to stop her. He was used to this kind of reaction, and had learned form experience that any additional action would be seen as a threat. He looked down at his mechanical self and shook his head. "Man Victor…you should know by now. No one normal wants to associate with a freak like you." He once again cursed the day of the accident, and cursed twice the day he woke up on the operating table with this…machine implanted into him. They said it had been necessary for him to live. His lip curled. It would have been better to die than have to live in a reality like this. "If no one normal wants to associate with you…" came a low female voice from the shadows, "then maybe you should stick with the freaks"

Victor Stone spun around to the direction the voice had come from. At first he saw no one, but then his robotic eye registered a heat signature in the shadows. His normal eye saw a cloaked figure detach from the shadow. "What…who are you?" he asked. "I suppose you could call me Raven," the figure said. Using his robot eye to amplify the light, Victor saw what looked like a young girl, somewhere in her mid teens, standing with a dark blue cloak around her. If he hadn't known better, he'd have sworn that her skin was actually gray. "Aww hell no" he snapped back "There's no way I'm joining one of you groups of Goths. The gangs already tried to recruit me, and there's no way I'm being used as some body guard so you can hang around the dark section of town without being afraid. Find someone else to be your babysitter. Besides, I thought you Goths weren't afraid of anything." He heard a thump and turned around as the thug was trying to get out of the dumpster. He then saw what appeared to be a shadow wrap itself around the thug, pick him up, slam him into the wall hard enough to crack the bricks, and then drop the unconscious mugger to the ground. "What the…."

He turned in astonishment to the girl, who seemed to be emanating some form of dark matter. "I don't do fear" she said in a low voice. She stepped closer to Victor. "I don't need anyone to take care of me. However, for reasons that I can't say right now, I need help. This whole city needs help, for reasons such as the scene you just participated in, and I think that it's time us freaks did something other than sit around doing nothing. Besides…" she said "If we help the city, maybe they won't see us as freaks anymore" This really wasn't what she was concerned about, but she needed to say something cheesy like that to convince him.

"So…you're saying, we team up, and we kick bad guys butts?" asked Victor. "If that's the way you want to put it, I suppose so." She replied. "Obviously, we're going to need more than just us two, since there's no way we can cover the entire city on our own. You know of anyone else who is…abnormal?" Victor thought for a moment. "I don't really know of anyone off hand…if we got more of us, then we probably could do this. Heck, it'd be better than just hiding in the daytime. I know this part of town pretty well, and well, I do have connections that might be able to help us out." "Alright" Raven replied. "I think it'd be best if we looked around the rest of the night. The sooner we find others, the better. I will meet you right back here at midnight tomorrow." She then turned completely black, shrunk down into the form of a black bird, and flew off into the sky. Victor caught himself staring in the direction she'd flown, and then shook his head. If his robot parts hadn't recorded everything that had just happened, there was no way he'd believe what he had just experienced. But, going back over his memory files, there was no doubt that there really had been a shadow girl. He took a few deep breathes, and then headed off into the night, not really sure where he was going.

In the shadows, a mouse squeaked. This wouldn't have been out of the normal, except that the mouse was a moldy green color, and had pure white eyes. "Dude…" he thought. "There's no way I just saw that!"

Okay, hope you enjoyed, ch2 coming soon.. Would love to hear suggestions.


	2. ch2

I don't own Teen titans Blah Blah Blah.

As he ran back to the place he'd been staying, Garfield Logan went over what he'd just seen. Two people, one of them a giant robot like thingy, and the other some kinda super-goth. One had thrown Earl around like a rag doll, and the other had done some kind of magic that had made the shadows attack. And he thought that he was strange. Looking at a street clock from the shadows, he increased his pace…Joe would be angry if he found that he was out.

Ever since he'd contracted a strange disease after being bitten by a rare green monkey, he had been green. This was an apparent side effect of the cure used to treat him. Another odd side effect was that he could now transform into any real animal, present or extinct. He had found that as long as the clothes he wore were organic, they would accompany him with the change. Anything inorganic, like nylon or polyester just ripped, or left him fubling through apile of clothes. However, no matter what form he shifted into, he was always green. This had prevented him from really being accepted anywhere, since no one really wanted to be seen near a green human. He remembered vaguely that his parents had died a long time ago. They had entrusted him to the chief of a village in Africa, but two people from America had then kidnapped him. They said that they were the only ones who cared about him, the only ones that didn't think he was a freak. Years ago he had believed them. But now…

He knew that they didn't care about him. At first it had seemed like a game. They had him change into something small like a mouse and crawl into the ceiling of buildings. They said it was a game. All he had to do was cut the wires to that little box on the outside of the building with the flashing light, and then once he was inside, turn back a human and open the door for them. They then said he could go home. He had trusted them for a while, but then one night, he had been using the disguise of a cat, and with his enhanced vision, had seen that the building he was in was a jewelry store. The first time he asked why they were going into the store after it was obviously closed, they told him that they were simply making an after hours purchase. When he saw the jewels, he knew they had been using him. The only problem was, he had nowhere to go. He had helped two thieves steal from so many places in town, that if he turned them in to the police, he'd be dragged in as well. Besides, even if they didn't haul him into jail, where would a freak like him go? There was no one who would understand him…until now.

As he crawled back into the basement where they kept him out of sight, he turned back into a human and laid down on the mattress they'd given him. He was about to go asleep, when Joe barged through the door. "Hey, you, get up. We got another shopping trip planned tonight. Earl's a bit late, but we'll meet him there." Garfield sat for a moment and then said "Nah, I'm too tired tonight." "What! You ungrateful little brat!" the thief roared. "After all we've done for you, you refuse to give us a hand? We barely ask you to do anything!" "Dude" Garfield replied, standing up "I said I'm tired, and come to think of it, I'm tired of sitting around here being bossed around by you two. I also don't like being used as a thief's tool! You can go without me!" "Oh, so you're getting tired, huh?" The thief cracked his knuckles. "Well then, maybe you should get something to eat. Here's a knuckle sandwich!" With that, the larger man clobbered Garfield right in the face. Garfield went flying into the wall with a gasp, clutching his face. As the smell of blood filled his nostrils, something in his mind clicked. He was angry.

As the thief threw another punch, his fist suddenly ran into a hand that looked like it belonged to a gorilla. Which, as a matter of fact, it did. The giant green gorilla squeezed, and there was a sickening popping sound as several bones in the human's hand broke and wrenched out of their sockets. His heightened senses detected that the human had lost control of his bodily functions, and he threw Joe to the ground and transformed back into a human. "I'm leaving." He said simply, and walked up out of the basement, and into the night. He didn't worry about Joe. No one would believe him about a green shape-shifting gorilla. Even if the two he'd seen in the Alley didn't accept him, he could go solo. Not many criminals could contend with a giant bear, gorilla, or…well, anything. He grinned, letting his fangs show. Being a super hero like one in the comics could be cool. This was gonna be sweet.

Okay, yeah, I had writers block for a while, which is why this took so long, and it's not exactly as good as the first. So, R&R, please, any suggestions as to what you'd like to see are welcome as well.


	3. ch3

On the outskirts of Gotham city, the estate sat at the edge of a cliff. It was a relatively cloudy night, however the moonlight still shone through. The estate belonged to a man known as Bruce Wayne. Everyone knew who Bruce Wayne was, or, at least they thought they did. The man had two lives. The first was as one of the richest people in America, a man known to be a great philanthropist and donator to the cause of science and charity. The second life, the one he led at night, was completely different. Bruce Wayne was indeed the hero known as the caped crusader. He also had a sidekick that people simply knew as Robin…

"You said you had something important to talk about?" asked robin as he dismounted his cycle. "Indeed" replied batman. "As you know, Wayne Corp. is opening a new branch on the west coast, in the San Francisco bay area. The place is on par with our location here in Gotham, including the level of technology and equipment. It's too risky to leave it unguarded. I need you to be in a place where you can easily respond to any problems that arise." "I see." replied robin. "So how long do I need to stay there? A few weeks?" Batman shook his head. "Robin," he said. "I need you to be stationed there…permanently" Robin's eyes widened "Me…alone?" "Yes" replied his mentor. "For the past few years, you have constantly pushed for independence. Well, here's your chance. There is little more that I can teach you. The rest you have to learn from experience." Robin thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "Good." Said Bruce. "I'm counting on you."

This is how he ended up at the top of a building overlooking San Francisco. Bruce had provided mostly everything he needed right now. He had an inconspicuous apartment in one of the better parts of the city. No one would guess that he had millions of dollars in backing from Wayne corp. He kept his hero stuff hidden in his room, and with his skills it was easy to leave and enter unnoticed. Bruce had made sure that he had the top floor apartment, so he could leave via the roof. He was now exploring his new territory, getting a feel for the neighborhood. He had already identified the bad parts of the city, and had checked out possible locations for a new lair. He was still trying to figure out what he'd call it though. Robin nest didn't have quite the ring of "bat cave." As he jumped to the next building, he spotted a black bird watching him.

He shrugged and kept moving, but then realized something wasn't right. It took him a moment to realize that Ravens usually didn't hang around the city. Not only that, but the bird was following him. No matter how many buildings he jumped to, the bird seemed to follow him. Even when he lost sight of it, five minutes later, it was there again. Finally he stopped and turned. "What's up with this bird? Why is it following me?" he thought to himself as the bird stared at him. "So…" a voice suddenly said in his head. "I was right. You are Robin. Kind of far from home, aren't you?" The bird seemed to expand into a dark cloud, finally solidifying into the form of a hooded figure. Robin instinctively pulled out his collapsible quarterstaff and assumed a defensive position. "Who are you!" he challenged.

"My name is Raven" the stranger replied. "And I've been watching you. I think you noticed. Not bad." Robin still didn't drop his stance. "What do you want from me, and what were you doing in my head?" "Maybe you've noticed, but this city is almost as bad as Gotham, your hometown" she replied. "It would be much easier to deal with the problems in a group rather than alone. I have already talked to…someone else with connections that may help us. I think that it would make things much easier for your job as well." Robin finally put away his staff. "It probably would. So what's the plan?" "I've arranged to meet someone tomorrow night around midnight in the alley next to the warehouse on Jump street." She said. "He's out looking for others right now. Don't be late." With that she immediately shiften back into the form of a bird and flew off. Robin watched as she disappeared into the night. While a part of him was sounding off alarms about associating with such a shady character, he thoughtit was nice that for once, someone with strange powers wasn't in existence for the sole purpose of destroying the world.

Again, danged writers block stopped me. Plus, I've been working on my ranma ficcies. Anyway, hope ya enjoyed, reviews and suggestions would be nice.


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. I envy those who do. Enjoy

(Note: for those who are fans of our favorite Tamaranian, hang on for a while. She's not appearing for a while, but she will eventually. And thank you so much for the reviews. It's much more fun to write when I know I have an audience )

After about an hour's worth of travel through the back streets and alleyways, Vic finally arrived. Looking up at the building, he sighed at the memories. If not for this building, he'd be a normal teenager. It was here, in his father's lab that the horrible accident had occurred. He shook his head again and recalled the day. It had been about a year ago. His father had been working on a portal device that could access alternate dimensions of the universe. His experiment had been a complete success…but, then, that wasn't necessarily a good thing. The creature that had emerged from the portal killed his mother instantly. It was in the process of devouring him when his father was finally able to force the creature back into it's own dimension and close the portal. After that, the only thing he could remember was waking up on the lab table with these machines implanted in him. They were prototypes for new artificial limbs, being developed to allow injured soldiers to live normal lives. Although they had saved his life, they had ended it as well.

School was one of the things he missed the most. Earlier experiments his father had done with him as the guinea pig had given him an IQ of 170. Because he found school so easy, he was able to pursue what he truly loved, sports. He had even dreamed of competing in the Olympics one day. But then, this had ruined it all. The implants gave him incredible strength. With enough strength to pick up a truck, he couldn't compete in sports anymore, since it gave him an unfair advantage, and there was a risk he might hurt someone. His appearance also meant that he was out of place at school. After just a few days of being ostracized, he left for good. He had left home, staying in one of the bad parts of town, because it was the only place he could find where people wouldn't bother him. But now, he had returned.

At the front door, he quickly tapped in the password. Even after a year, he remembered it. Walking through the halls with his metal footsteps clanking behind him, many more memories came to him. He passed an observation room, the one his parents had used to diagnose his incredible intelligence. And there was the lab, the table he had woken up on with half of his body turned into a machine. He reached the end of the corridor, and pushed open the door to the main lab.

The room was basically as he remembered it. In the corner stood the giant portal machine, never to be used again. Various scientific instruments lined the walls. Banks of super-computers whirred in the background. At the side, Victor could see a collection of limbs and implants similar to his own. And then, right at the center of the lab, working at a lab table, was Silas stone.

Silas looked up from the artificial arm he was working on. His heart nearly stopped as he saw the massive figure of his son. "Victor…" he stammered, his voice filled with mixed emotions. It has been almost a year since he'd seen him. "You've returned." "Yeah" he replied. "Not much has changed here, huh?" "No. Not really. I've continued my work on prosthesis. That project has been a lot more successful than…others." He glanced momentarily at the inactive portal. It was almost too painful to look at it. But he kept it there as a reminder, so that he would never be tempted to meddle with greater forces. "What brings you back?"

"I came to tell you that I have a new friend" Victor replied. "Really?" said Silas, raising an eyebrow. "And this is important…why?"

Victor looked his father in the eye. "Because she isn't normal. Like me. In case you forgot, this machine you implanted in me has given me certain abilities. She had an idea, about using our abilities, to help clean up this town. I figured it's time that I stopped sulking about what happened. I might be able to use my abilities for some good now."

"Well then…" said Silas sternly. "I suppose you'll be wanting some help then, eh?" Secretly he was immensely pleased. Ever since the accident, Victor had been down in the dumps. This was the first time in a long time that he'd seen his son with such purpose. "Maybe." Victor replied with a shrug. "I probably got things covered. I guess I'll talk to you if I need anything. See you around." With that he left.

Silas stood alone in the lab. Absentmindedly he scratched his head. Feeling something weird, he looked at his hand. A large clump of his hair had come out. He sighed. It wasn't going to be long. At least, now Victor was back, so he'd be able to pass everything on to him. He turned back to the table and went back to work on the arm.


	5. ch5

Disclaimer: I disclaim that I own teen titans, or any other superheroes owned by any other people. I think that's what it means, anyway. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it. And again, I apologize, Starfire is coming, just not for a few chapters. I miss her as much as you guys do.

As a city clock struck midnight, Victor once again entered the alleyway where he'd met raven the previous night. Not much had changed. He looked around. Thus far, he saw no sign of her. He shook his head. "Yeah, I ought to be kidding myself. That didn't really happen." But, again, as he'd done many times during that day, he looked at his memory files. They didn't lie. And besides, there was the wall with the cracked bricks. He mentally shuddered. If she could pick up someone like that and slam them hard enough to crack the wall, without even touching them, what else could she do?

"You're here" He nearly jumped out of his skin as the voice of Raven sounded behind him. He turned to find her standing right there. "Aww, jeez! Don't do that!" he grumbled. She ignored this. "Did you find anyone?" "Nah," he replied. "I think that my connection is good though. Did you find anyone?" "You're not going to believe this," she said. "Someone moved town" "And who's that?" He asked.

At that moment he heard someone land behind him. "Raven. This is the person you spoke of…whoa!" Robin's eyes went wide as Victor turned around. Victor almost did a double take as he realized who this was. "Robin? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Gotham with Batman?" "Normally yes." Robin replied with a shrug. "But for reasons I can't say right now, he wanted me to stay here." He looked at Victor's massive frame. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but…is that actually part of you?"

Victor sighed. He was used to this. "Yeah. Long story. So, I guess you're part of this too?" Robin nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, Raven here had the idea that we'd have an easier job cleaning up the city if we grouped together. Is that what you meant?" he asked, looking at Raven. She nodded. "I have other reasons for doing this, but yes, that is what I meant." Robin shrugged again, ignoring a rat that was skittering near them. "I agree. I actually wasn't quite sure how I'd handle the entire city on my own. With three of us working together, this will be a lot less harder." He frowned. That rat was still near them. It wasn't like them to stay near humans this long

From out of nowhere a short figure appeared right next to him. "Dude! This is crazy, I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet the real Robin!" the person said with a massive grin. "I thought I was just gonna be with the tin can and creepy girl here!" Robin was too stunned to say anything. The boy was green with pointy ears, and wearing nothing but some ragged clothes. Garfield moved right up to Victor, who was also too surprised to say anything. "Dude, what are you? Some kinda cyborg?" He knocked on the Victors chest, producing a hollow clanging sound. "What is this thing? You don't by any chance have a microwave in there do you? I'm starved!" He moved on to Raven, whose expression hadn't changed since his appearance. "What's with the long face? Don't you ever smile? And why are you dressed so funny?" "Just, who are you?" she asked, her voice still as dry as ever.

"Who am I?" he said with another huge grin. "Who am I? I'm only the greatest guy in town. I came to help you guys out. The name's Garfield. Garfield Logan." He held out a hand, which Raven ignored. "Great. So, why do you think you can help us? I don't think crooks are going to be afraid of the green pipsqueak" Garfield simply grinned and said, "Check this out! Watch closely!" He immediately turned into a green rat. Then into a dog. Then into a cat. Victor grinned and picked him up by the skin on the back of his neck. "Aww, lookie here, we can have our own shape shifting pet now. Isn't he cute?" Garfield responded by turning into a massive bear, landing on top of Victor with a growl. Victors eye's went wide. "Whoa! Hey dude! Just kidding! I didn't' mean tha- Hey! No! Stop it!" Garfield had at that point given Victor a huge sloppy lick before turning back to a human with a grin.

Robin was at this point laughing quietly to himself as Victor picked himself up and started wiping his face on Ravens cloak, much to her distaste. "Garfield. That's an interesting trick. So you can turn into anything?" "Almost" the green boy replied. "I can turn into anything that's real. Nothing fantasy though. I once tried to turn into a dragon but ended up as one of those little lizards you see at the pet shop. Not cool. But I can turn into dinosaurs! Wanna see?" "No!" Victor exclaimed, not wanting to repeat his previous experience. "We believe you!"

"Well then." said Robin. "There's four of us now. So…to begin, where are we going to stay? I don't think it'll work very well for us to use this back alley as our base." "Dude, don't you have the bat cave or something?" Asked Garfield. Robin shook his head. "That's in gotham, and it belongs to my mentor, not me. Right now I'm living in an apartment." "Well," Replied Victor. "I don't have any ideas right now, but I'm sure I'll think of something." Robin Nodded. "Alright. Next order of business. We need a name. Any ideas?" "Ooh! I know!" Garfield was jumping excitedly. "How about the Fantastic 4?" He was met by silence. "Heh, that's already taken, isn't it?"

Robin rubbed his forehead. "You know what? I think we might be getting ahead of ourselves. I have my gear and everything, and Raven has her powers and outfit, but what about you two guys? There's not really much way that you can hide your identities for normal life." Victor shrugged. "I dunno. I figured we'd be doing this full time. I don't really have a normal life." Garfield Nodded. "Yeah. People tend to freak when they see some green dude." Raven nodded as well. "I look this way all the time. There's no such thing as 'normal' for me. You're the only one here who can leave costume." Robin looked around and sighed. "Yeah. That is true. Well, I say that we go and think this over for a day. I'll contact Batman, see if he has any ideas." He looked at them. "Do you all have a place to stay?" Victor and Raven nodded. "Um…" Garfield said sheepishly. "You don't suppose that I could chill at your place, do you?" Robin looked at him. "I don't know." "PLEEEEEZE!" Garfield begged, turning into a kitten with huge eyes. Robin sighed, not believing he was actually falling for this. "Alright. But you'd better be house trained."


	6. ch6

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or any other superheroes mentioned.

Authors note: I recently got a question about how much this is based on the actual Teen titans comic and cartoon. Basically, I looked at the original comic from the 80's, and I'm using it as framework for this story. Basically, I'm taking the main events of each characters life before they joined, and writing my own interpretation of just how it happened. There might be a few things missing or added, but I am doing my best to stay true to the original story. However, I am also writing in the mindset of the cartoon that is showing right now. The cartoon is mostly accurate to the comics, but in some places it isn't. I think this is to stop the watchers from getting depressed, because the original comic was very sad in some places. An example of this is the fact that in the comic, Starfire had been married twice before Robin, and was also enslaved at some point. I just can't bear to write about that! She's too cute to write about as a slave! Ahem. Anyway, I'm doing what the cartoon is doing. I'm basing it off the comics, but I'm interpreting it in different ways, so that it's less cheesy, and less depressing.

Victor and Raven stood in the alley which had as of late become their meeting place. Neither of them spoke, though this was mainly due to the fact that Victor was a bit creeped out by Raven, who was now floating in mid air meditating. He finally caught sight of two figures entering the alleyway.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He waved, then looked at Robin. "Hey, you okay?" Robin simply shook his head while Garfield looked sheepish. "Never…again." Robin muttered. "Hey" Victor replied, concerned. "What happened?" Robin looked up. If he hadn't been wearing his mask, the bags under his eyes would have been obvious. "You really just don't want to know." He recalled the night before.

FLASHBACK

"Well" said Robin as he showed Garfield in. "This is my apartment." Garfield looked around. "Pretty neat. So you have this place to yourself?" "Yeah" Robin replied. Suddenly a small growling sound was heard. Garfield grinned and said "Uh…sorry to bother you, but, you don't by any chance have anything to eat around her? I'm starved!" Robin shrugged. "Yeah, what you in the mood for, I got hot dogs, pizza, some other stuff…what's wrong?" Garfield had suddenly turned a little greener than he normally was. "Eh, sorry, forgot to mention." he said. "You see, I'm a vegetarian. I've been most of the things that people eat. Do you have anything else?" Robin frowned and looked around the kitchen. "Letsee…Tomato sauce, olives, some canned corn. Pickles, Baked beans…" He looked up. "Any of that sound good to you?" Garfield grinned. "Oh yeah! Baked beans are one of my favorites." He scratched his head. "I had 'em once with the guys who I was staying with. They didn't let me have them again though. I wonder why." Robin shrugged. "Well, anyway, the microwave is there, help yourself."

PRESENT

Victor looked at Garfield. "Just what did you do to him?" At that moment a thunderous blast of flatulence echoed down the alley. Garfield simply grinned and said. "Musical fruit" "Yeah." Robin replied. "And the band was playing all night with the volume cranked to the max."

"Anyway…" Garfield said, looking for the best way to change the subject. "Anybody find anything?" Raven nodded. "There's an island in the middle of the bay" she said. "No one's using it. Might be a good place to build a base." Robin frowned. "Isn't that a bit obvious?" "Yeah, but that's not necessarily a bad thing" replied Victor. "Since we're doing this full time, no real reason to hide it. Besides. It'll probably decrease crime in the city if they know that it's there in the first place. Robin nodded. "That could be true. In any case, I actually have something I need to do right now. If no one else has anything to report, I think we should keep looking."

LATER

Robin locked the door to his apartment, and then made sure that no one was listening in the rooms next to his. He then pulled out a communicator and clicked it on. The face of Bruce Wayne appeared on the screen. "So Robin." He said. "How's the town?" Robin shrugged. "Pretty much the same as Gotham. Though, it looks like I'm going to have help on this." Wayne raised an eyebrow. "Really? And I thought you were all about independence. But then, that's beside the point really. In what form does this help come?" "Long story" replied Robin. "Suffice to say that there are three other people around my age with…unique abilities. For once, they're using them for good, rather than evil." Wayne nodded. "Interesting. You seem to have yourself a team. Have a name yet?" Robin shook his head. "No, can't really think of anything good." Wayne shrugged. "Well, you'll think of something." Robin nodded. "Anything new?" "Actually" his mentor replied. "Yes. Something very unusual. As you know, one of Wayne Corporation's areas of production is in satellites. Well, one of ours picked up something different."

Robin frowned. "Like what?" "You see" Wayne continued. "This particular satellite is geared towards scanning things that are entering the earths atmosphere, usually meteors and other debris. It picked up something yesterday that isn't normal. There was an object, about the size of a human entering the atmosphere. The odd thing was, it continued at the same speed through the atmosphere as it did when it was traveling through space. To top it off, it had a green trail behind it." Robin frowned. "Really. And it wasn't John Stewart?" Wayne shook his head. "No, it wasn't the Green Lantern. The fact is though, it was headed towards your area. We haven't received any reports of an object like that landing. Maybe it just burned up in the atmosphere, but still, keep an ear out for anything unusual." Robin nodded. "Alright. I'll keep you updated."


	7. ch7

Hey people. I know, I haven't updated for a VERY long time. Pretty much had to do with the fact that I'm now in college, and so haven't had much chance to write. I'll try to keep things updated as often as I can, but it'll be sporadic. Now. I don't own Teen titans, or anything like that. Wish I did. But I don't.

"So Victor" asked Robin. "How's it look?" Victor looked over his readings again. One thing he did like about the cybernetic implants was the fact that along with them came a veritable Swiss-army knife of gadgets. As well as being able to see in infrared vision, he had a built in lamp, and could detach and remotely control the fully robotic portions of his body. He also had several advanced sensor systems, one of which he was using at the moment to scan the ground of the island. "Yeah, not too bad. Definitely stable. There is some stratification, but that could easily be hollowed out and turned into a basement. Robin nodded with a slight smile.

Coming out here to look at the island had almost been a problem. The inflatable raft he kept with him in his utility belt was only designed for 4 people. The only problem had been that Victor almost weighed more than all of them put together. The problem had been easily solved however. Raven pointed out that she could and did fly, and Garfield simply turned into a harbor seal to swim out. The only downside to this solution was that there was now a lingering odor of wet dog in the air, which Garfield somehow didn't notice.

"It is a bit different from what I'm used to." Replied Robin. "As you know, the bat caves location has never been revealed. Maybe that was just Batman's style, but I can see this working. So, now that we know where, what exactly are we going to build? And for that matter, how are we going to do this? I left my construction equipment in my other utility belt."

"Could you truly fit such equipment in a belt like that you are wearing?" Came a voice behind them all. Robin started slightly, turning around quickly with his arms in a combat pose. And stopped. The fact that she had seemed to appear out of no where didn't really register in his mind, because the first thing that did occur to him was that she was very attractive.

The girl had straight long red hair, almost down to her slim waist. She was wearing unusual purple clothes, which were complemented by a silver collar and bracelets with green gemstones set into them. But the really striking thing about her was her brilliant green eyes. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that they were glowing. There were also some strange markings on her forehead (makeup, tattoos?). His mind silently decided she must be from a different country, which would explain the clothes and the strange markings. It then occurred to him that he had been gaping hopelessly, and that the others had been just as silent as he was, though none were staring quite so badly.

The girl looked at them all with an inquisitive expression. Something about the way she moved almost reminded him of a bird. "Did…I say something strange?" she asked. "This…is the language they speak here, or…am I mistaken?"

Robin finally came to his senses. "No…I mean, yes. We understood you." He frowned. "Just…exactly how did you get out here to this island?" She was about to reply when Garfield suddenly zipped right in front of them all. "Hey man, where's your manners? When you meet a pretty, lady, you find out her name and introduce yourself." He turned to the girl and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Garfield. And you are?" The girl grinned and held out her hand the way Garfield had. "Hello. I am called Koriand'r." Garfield scratched his head. "Kory ann deer? I've never heard a name like that." She looked to the side nervously. "I think the nearest thing it means in your language is….Starfire."

Garfield smiled sheepishly. "Oh! Okay. Pleased to meet you Starfire." At this she smiled and looked to the others. "And your names are?" Victor started slightly as she looked at him. For some reason she hadn't reacted to his obvious…difference. Come to think of it, she hadn't said anything about Garfield's skin color. He shrugged. For once, someone with an open mind. "I'm Victor. Victor Stone." She bowed her head slightly. "I am glad to meet you Victor Victor Stone."

At this point Robin was starting to notice a few things. While it was obvious that Starfire was different, it was hard to believe she wouldn't know about things such as shaking hands and last names. He stepped forward. "I'm Robin. Nice to meet you Starfire." She smiled. "It is nice to meet you too Robin." Before she could move on to Raven, he asked. "So where are you from? I don't recognize that style of clothing." At that point she looked at him with somewhat of a surprised look. Something that almost looked like a relieved expression fleeted across before resuming her normal smile. "Oh. I am from the world of Tamaran. You have not heard of it?" Robin shook his head. "No. I haven't. heard of…" and stopped. Did she just say world? "Umm…wait. What do you mean by 'world'?"

She looked him questioningly. "Is world not the right word? Perhaps…planet is more accurate?" She noticed that 3 pairs of eyes widened and one eyebrow went up as she said this. "So…" said Raven, who had been silent the whole time finally spoke up. "If that's the case, just how did you get here?" Starfire looked at her blankly. "I flew here."

Victor raised his eyebrows. "You flew here? Wait, wouldn't our satellites picked up a vessel entering our atmosphere?" She looked at him. "I don't know. But I did not use a 'vessel.' I flew here." Noticing their looks, she asked "This is…strange?" Robin scratched his head. Suddenly his conversation with Batman came back to mind. "By fly, you mean that you can fly unassisted in any way?" He asked.

Starfire nodded. "All Tamaranians are capable of flight. Forgive me if it was too much to assume that you can. I simply assumed this because your friend in the dark clothing is able to do so." Raven's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure if friend is the word. We only just met a few days ago. We're really only together because we don't fit in together with the rest of society. Well, with maybe the exception of Robin here."

"Why is it that you do not fit in?" she asked. "I do not see any reason that you are abnormal."

Victor replied. "Most humans don't have green or gray skin, and most humans aren't half machine."

Starfire looked confused. "But would they not assume that you are a traveler from another planet? There are many places where beings have different skin colors, or augment themselves with implants." Robin shook his head. "Starfire. Based on what I know, Earth isn't very technologically advanced. There are only a few of us on this planet that know life exists outside our system, and there are even fewer people from other planets. I can only think of 2 right now."

Starfire looked at him. "If these others have…would it be possible for me to live here? I would like to learn about this world. Of all the places I have seen, humans seem to be the most similar to Tamaranians. I feel I would fit in best here." Robin thought about this for a moment. Both Clark Kent and John Jones were staying on earth because they were the last of their kind. "I don't know. But there is someone who I think will want to talk with you. He'll be able to make a better decision than I would."

Okay. A bit long I know. Starfire actually wasn't easy to write about, since her past isn't exactly well known. Sorry if I screwed up her personality. If ya have any questions, I will be glad to respond. Hope you enjoyed. Oh, and by the way, for those of you not comic-savy, John Jones is the martian manhunter.


	8. ch8

Okay. I thank you for the quick reviews. Nice to know I have an audience. Again, any questions, just ask. And I don't own teen titans or any other characters like that.

As Robin and Victor paddled back to the mainland, neither talked much. This was due to two things. The first was that there was a lot on their minds. The second was that Starfire was constantly bombarding them with questions about earth as she floated through the air above the raft. After seeing flight before in other heroes, Robin was not quite as stunned as Victor was. So he was the one who did most of the answering. Earlier back on the island, he'd actually had a relatively easy time explaining what they were doing.

FLASHBACK

"Why is it that are out on this island?" Starfire asked. "I do not see any dwellings common to this planet."

"We decided we wanted to use this island for our headquarters" explained Robin. "We were just coming here to check out the area before we built anything." Starfire looked at him. "Headquarters? For what?" Robin thought for a moment on how to explain this. "Well, you see, all of us have abilities that most people don't. We've decided that we're going to use them to protect ordinary people from those who do wrong." Starfire looked a little confused. "But does this planet not have a guard, or law enforcement?"

Robin nodded. "It does, but you see, our abilities make it easier for us to do the job. Also, unfortunately, there are people with special abilities who choose to use them for their own personal gain and not for what is right. Normal law enforcement usually can't handle those people, so we do."

"Oh!" Starfire smiled as she understood. "So you are heroes, like the Green lanterns." Robin was taken aback for a moment before he remembered that Green lantern was a galactic organization. "Yes." He replied. "Actually, now that you mention it, there is a human Green lantern."

"There is?" she asked. "Is this who you wish for me to talk to?" Robin shook his head. "No, actually a different hero. But we'll get to that later. I think we'd better head back now." "Okay!" yelled Garfield, immediately changing back into a seal. "That is truly amazing!" exclaimed Starfire. "You can turn into different things?" Garfield shifted back to a human with a huge grin. "Yep! Anything real!"

"Show off" Muttered Robin. But Starfire wasn't listening, because Garfield had suddenly turned into the kitten with huge eyes. "Ohhhhhh!" she scooped him up. "You are adorable!" The small green kitten rubbed it's head against her arm before quickly looking at Robin and sticking out his tongue. Robin was speechless for two reasons. The first, because Garfield was having more luck with the attractive young girl, and second, because he didn't know why it bothered him that Garfield was having more luck with the girl than he was. Finnaly he just rolled his eyes and said "lets go. Not much else we need to do here.

PRESENT

"So" she asked, hovering above the raft as it moved. "Who is it you wish for me to speak to? Some one important?" Robin nodded. "Yeah. He's actually my mentor. For quite a while I was his side kick, but recently he asked me to stay and monitor this city. I probably would have had quite a hard time on my own anyway." "Really?" she said with a smile. "So this mentor of yours, he is a hero as well?" Robin nodded again. "Yeah, he goes by the name Batman. He's fairly well known around the world, though he mostly keeps an eye on the eastern edge of this continent." Starfire looked confused. "Batman. So, is that his name, or does he resemble something called a bat?" "Well, you see" Robin explained. "Most heroes on this planet have a masked identity. We do this to keep our real selves known from the rest of the world for two reasons. The first and most important is so that people we know aren't put in danger just because we know them. The second is that every now and then, we like to have a somewhat normal life. Being a hero all the time is a lot of work. In any case, my mentor's masked identity resembles a creature from this planet called a bat."

"Are these bats fierce creatures?" she asked. Robin shrugged. "Not really, but they are dark and mysterious, and for some reason a lot of people are afraid of them. His fighting style compliments his image. I don't know anyone else who can hide themselves and appear out of no where as well as he can." She nodded. "I see. So, does that mean your real name isn't Robin?" He nodded. "yeah, this is just my mask identity." The raft bumped up against the shore. "Any way. We'd best get moving. It's going to be dawn soon, and it's a whole lot harder to get into my place without being noticed when it's light out."

Okay. I know, these are kinda filler chapters, but ya have to remember. Starfire has almost no idea what's going on, so there's going to be a lot more explaining. In any case, the next few chapters should be just a bit more interesting.


	9. ch9

College has been keeping me busy… I don't own teen titans or any other characters in this fanfic…you know the story.

Robin climbed over the edge of his balcony. Winding up his grappling hook into his belt, he looked at the buildings around. No one was out at this hour. Seeing this, he called out over the edge "It's clear." Starfire appeared over the edge and set down lightly on the balcony. A small green bird followed her and turned into Garfield as it landed. "This is where you live?" she asked. Robin nodded. "Yeah, for now. That might change soon though, depending on what happens with the team."

When they had come back from the island, Victor had said that he had stuff to do, and Raven just went off as usual, so only Garfield and Starfire had come back with him. This was probably a good thing, since Robin couldn't figure out how he would have gotten Victor up to his apartment. He turned on the lights as he walked in, waiting for the other two to ender before closing the balcony door.

Starfire looked around. "This dwelling, is it common among your people?" Robin nodded. Yeah, relatively. A lot of people live in apartments like this. Some want larger houses of their own, but for just me, this is good enough. Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and an area to relax." Starfire nodded. "It is understandable. Your planet is so crowded, it is a good thing you don't need much room." She looked around. "Where is this person that you wish me to meet?"

"Well, he's most likely halfway across the world right now. But I have my communicator here, so we can talk to him that way." Beast boy jumped up and down. "Oh wow! Do I get to meet batman too? Sweet!" Robin stopped. He'd almost forgotten about Garfield. "Erm…I'm actually gonna say not right now. This is kinda important, and knowing him, he's pretty busy. Maybe another time. Do you think you could, y'know, wait outside? We might be discussing things that well…can't be heard by other people."

Garfield visibly drooped. "Aww man…you get all the fun…" Robin rubbed his eyes and said "Y'know what? Why don't you sit outside the apartment looking like a fly or something, and come in and warn us if anyone comes? I don't want anyone else overhearing anything that could tell them who I am." Garfield perked up. "Okay!" and he immediately turned into the small green mouse and skittered under the door.

Robin watched him go. He felt kinda bad about brushing him off like that, but now wasn't the time for Garfield to have another moment like in the alley before hand. Turning back to his desk, he pulled out his communicator and hooked it up to his computer. Since there'd be the two of them talking, he needed a slightly bigger screen. He quickly punched in the frequency for the bat cave.

"Yes, Master Robin?" the face of an old kind faced man filled the screen. Robin smiled. It had been a while since he'd seen Alfred. "Hi Alfred. I need to talk to Bruce." He said. "He's at the station right now. Would you like me to redirect the communication?" Replied Alfred. "Yes, that would be great." Said Robin. Alfred looked at Starfire, who had remained silent in the background. "A most attractive young lady Master Robin. Do treat her with respect."

With that, the screen blanked and flickered as the communication was authorized by the several security programs protecting the Justice League computers. After a few seconds, the connection secured, and the masked face of Bruce Wayne came up. "Robin. You have something to report?"

"Yes" he replied. "Remember how you said our satellites picked up something unusual entering the atmorsphere?" Batman nodded. "Yes. You found the object?"

"Well" replied Robin. "Not exactly an object. We have a visitor." Batman raised an eyebrow. "A visitor?" he then noticed Starfire standing in the background. "I see. Does she speak our language?" Robin nodded. "Yes. Starfire, come here. This is batman."

Starfire came forward to the communicator and bowed her head slightly "I am pleased to meet you Batman." Batman smiled slightly. "Welcome to earth Starfire. I have to ask right now, why are you here? Most of earth isn't aware of the existence of life outside our planet." Starfire looked slightly nervous. "I wish to be able to stay here for a while. This world is…intriguing and I would like to learn more about it. Since humans seen similar to tamaranians, I thought it would not be too much of a problem to fit in here."

Batman nodded. "It is possible. Where exactly are you from?" "My homeworld is that of tamaran." Batman turned to the side. "John. Come here. Have you heard of a planet called tamaran?" "I have" replied the Green lantern as he walked in to view. "Why do you ask?" He looked at the view screen and his eyes widened slightly. "I see. Welcome Starfire."

Robin frowned slightly. How didthe Green lanternknow Starfires name? Before he could say anything, the Green lantern asked "So, why did you say you came to earth?"

"I find it interesting, I would like to know more about it. Also…" she replied. "There are certain…things that I would like to take a break from.in my life." John nodded. "I see. Well, I don't think there will be too much of a problem, just as you don't cause any trouble." She smiled. "thank you. I appreciate this."

Suddenly sirens in the station started going off. Batman looked at another monitor off screen and frowned. "We've got a problem. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to cut this short." Robin nodded and the screen went blank. "Well." He said. "If the Green lantern says you can stay, I guess that you can stay."

A few hours later….

Batman turned as the Green lantern walked into the control room. "That was fast" he said. John shrugged. "Prison breakouts never really last long when Clark arrives. I'm just glad none of the guards were hurt." Batman nodded. "Oh, by the way." He asked. "I don't recall telling you the Tamaranians name. How did you know who she is?" John chuckled slightly.

"That was the crown princess of Tamaran. I've seen her picture at the Lantern headquarters." Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I see. And I'm guessing she hasn't told Robin this?" "Most likely not" John replied. "Tamaran politics are a bit stormy right now. That's probably why she's here, to get away from it." He turned to leave but then stopped. "Oh by the way, next time you talk to Robin. A little advice for him. Whatever he does, getting her angry is the last thing he wants to do."


End file.
